Arrogant Truth
by February and April
Summary: Sungmin. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Ia bajingan! Ia bangsat! Mempermainkan hati manusia seenaknya saja. Gak suka gak usah baca. Kyuhyun as uke. Cute Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun fanfiction.


_Ketika manusia hanya bisa menduga dan menjebakkan dirinya dalam ketidak-tahuan belaka, saat cinta dan benci sudah tidak ada batasnya. Saat tali itu putus, saat dinding itu rubuh, dan saat darah tidak lagi berwarna merah pekat –ketika segalanya berubah dan yang tabu menjadi begitu umum untuk konsumsi publik. Cinta itu tidak pernah sama, begitu juga dengan manusia. Mereka berbeda-beda, bahkan dirinya sendiri sangat sukar mencari kebenarannya._

Author note: Silahkan dibaca, harap sopan ya ngashi komentar. Author bebas kan ngasih ide yang gimana-gimana. Kalau gak suka slahkan ditinggalkan.

Disclaimer: The plot is not mine, it's taken by my friend's story.

**February and April**

Sungmin.

Mencintainya sampai nadi ini berhenti berdetak. Rasanya terlalau hina hingga harga diri seorang manusia ini rela diinjak karenanya. Pesonanya yang membuat _namja_ ini menjadi buta pada perlakuan dan sikap acuh yang pemuda manis itu berikan padanya. Dirinya sudah buta. Ia mencintai Sungmin, mencintainya.

Sungmin.

Ia pembohong.

Pendusta.

Yang sangat lihai mencari alasan agar selalu menolak untuk menerima cintanya, yang mengombang-ambingkan alasan dan menggantungkan hatinya hingga ke titik nirwana yang lantas jatuh begitu saja sedang ia tertawa setelahnya. Kejam. Wajah yang manis namun hati busuk di dalamnya. Pandai merangkai kata, menyatakan betapa ia mengaguminya namun di lain sisi ia membiarkan luka itu semakin menganga hebat tak berdaya. Raga itu terluka, dan satu jiwa lainnya tertawa tak peduli. Dan logika entah dimana, hilang dikalahkan perasaan bodoh bernama cinta. Merogoh kebahagaiaan berganti dengan sendu yang tak tergantikan. Tetapi hatinya masih tetap bertahan pada si arogan.

Sungmin.

Siapa yang tidak tahu betapa indahnya manusia itu, betapa agungnya ia dimata pemuja yang satu ini –senyum menawan memabukkan, membutakan seluruh jendela hati dan menutup rasanya bagi jutaan manusia lainnya. Sungmin yang begitu indah di matanya, yang meski pun berjuta kali ia menolak dan berjuta kali mengabaikan rasa cintanya tetapi begitu lekat di dalam jiwanya. Manusia dengan predikat sempurna kata mereka, yang tidak hingga kali menyakiti hatinya.

Sungmin yang menawan, yang disukai semuanya, yang begitu manis bak gula. Sungmin yang mempunyai tatapan sempurna, wajah idaman semuanya –semua rela menjadi budak hanya untuk melihat keindahannya. Saling bertarung untuk memenangkan sebuah senyuman balik darinya, oh-bibir yang begitu menawan, begitu mengundang segala hasrat akan kebutuhannya. Mata yang selalu memanggil untuk tidak pernah lepas dari bisa di dalamnya, bisa nan memabukan dan mencandu lalu lebur bersama darah –mengalir ke seluruh bagian tubuh dan lalu menyenandungkan nama yang sama dalam hembusan nafasnya. Sungmin dan Sungmin saja.

Sungmin.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dia?

Ia bajingan!

Ia bangsat! Mempermainkan hati manusia seenaknya saja.

Tersenyum sinis ketika ucapan cinta melantun pada dirinya, seolah hanya sang dewi cinta yang berhak memiliki jiwanya.

Seorang sombong yang tak tahu diri, memang benar ia cantik tiada terkira namun membuat ia lupa akan segalanya. Semua senyuman palsu, semua sapaan manis yang berujung penolakan abadi. Semua juga tahu, dia sungguh tahu dimana keistimewaannya.

Puluhan manusia sakit hati karenanya, ditolak mentah dan lalu dipermalukan pada dunia. Mencintai Sungmin? Oh, sebaiknya pikirkan matang-matang. Si arogan itu tidak akan mau melihatmu barang sedetik pun, ia sombong asal kau tahu! Ia angkuh dan mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah. Ia lah Lee Sungmin.

Namun sialnya, si Cho yang satu ini tidak bisa menahan rasa tertariknya. Lee Sungmin telah mengguncang jiwanya. Ia bahkan rela menjadi pecundang besar mendapatkan kata sayang darinya. Semua upaya, sampai ia tak berdaya. Dan seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya… sama saja. Lee Sungmin menolaknya, bahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan dan sempurna tidak mampu menggetarkan jiwa sombongnya.

Ah—sang dewi cinta, tolong lunakan barang sedikit saja batu yang ada dalam jiwa sang pujangga. Buatlah ia merasakan segala yang telah ia perbuat pada jutaan umat di luar sana, yang mengerang pedih atas penolakannya.

Sungmin memang bajingan, sampai sang dewi cinta aja tidak sudi menegur jiwanya.

**February and April**

"Hei Cho!"

Dengan sangat menawan, kepala itu menoleh melihatkan wajah tampan yang seolah mengutuk hidupnya.

"Huh, hanya gara-gara Sungmin kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Cih, yang benar saja. Kau tahu siapa dia, aku tergila-gila padanya dan dia menghancurkan hatiku."

Sebuah bar kosong, hanya dua manusia itu di sana. Dan salah satunya yang menyandang marga Cho itu terdiam sambil memamerkan senyum sinisnya –melebarkan dompet sialan yang menyimpan foto seorang _namja_ manis di sana. Tersenyum. Dan sebuah desahan berat terdengar.

"Ah. Dia memang cantik, sangat cantik untuk seorang pria dan dia tahu sekali akan hal itu."

"Ya. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun tidak cukup tampan untuk meluluhkannya, huh?" Balas Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak cukup kaya juga."

"Dan tidak cukup terkenal." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Dan bodoh…" jawab seseorang itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya, aku bodoh! Aku sangat bodoh hahahaha. Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu bodoh dan tolol yang mencintai Lee Sungmin yang hebat!" Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan kendali, mungkin pengaruh alkohol yang ia tegak membuat kesadarannya menjadi hilang perlahan.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku saat ini, huh…"

"Ya! Aku tidak butuh mengenalmu, yang kutahu hanya Sungmin! Dia dan hanya dia! Dia pangeran cintaku dan aku akan selalu memujanya!"

Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu mabuk.

"Kau menyebutnya pangeran, huh? Kau mau menjadi putri untuk seseorang sepertinya?"

"Ya! Aku rela, hahaha." Kyuhyun membalas tanpa jeda.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah putriku Kyuhyun. Kau akan kujadikan sangat istimewa…" ujarnya terseyum lembut. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa, matanya menatap fokus orang di hadapannya ini dan lalu ia menggeleng. "Kenapa tidak? Bukannya kau mau menjadi seorang 'wanita' untuk Sungmin?"

"Hanya untuknya, bukan untukmu bodoh!"

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu."

"Oh… simpan perasaan itu dalam-dalam bodoh! Kau tahu bagamana seleraku dan—ahh! Aish!" Kyuhyun berhenti, sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah panas menjadi dingin akibat keterkejutan yang dilakukan oleh orang tersebut.

"Diam dan nikmati saja sayang…"

**Omake**

"Bagaimana bagian belakangmu?"

"Sakit, sangat sakit."

"Apa kau masih terkejut, huh?"

"Jelas saja."

"Hahaha, wajahmu saat terbangun benar-benar lucu, Kyuhyun. Kau seperti melihat hantu."

"Ah, tepatnya aku merasa masih mimpi samai aku sadar bendamu menancap di pantatku."

Diam.

"Kurasa kau tidak mau menerimaku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau menerimamu."

"Kau akhirnya menerimaku."

"Ya. Aku menerimamu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku—mencintaimu."


End file.
